


I Know You

by shellsgoboom (orphan_account)



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shellsgoboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the rumours of the IKMY Unicef Special challenge/forfeit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the rumours of the IKMY Unicef Special challenge/forfeit.

"You know," Vegard said, leaning against the doorway to the office, head tilted and arms folded loosely against his chest, "for one of the country's most successful comedians you do sometimes have the stupidest ideas."

"Umm," Bård glanced up from his scribbled notes and blinked, "thanks?"

He raised an eyebrow and waited for Vegard to continue, but when no explanation was forthcoming he sighed and tried to remember what he was about to write before the interruption.

He could feel Vegard's eyes on him, knew if he looked up he'd see his brother's smirk - equal parts smug and infuriating, and, if he was being honest with himself (which he tried to avoid at all costs when it came to Vegard, _thankyouverymuch_ ), attractive.

Bård tried to ignore Vegard's presence. He refused to look up when he heard the office door close. Ignored the way his heart started beating faster when he heard the lock click into place. Ignored the quiet footsteps. Ignored the hands appearing flat on the desk in front of him. It was only when he realised he'd read the same sentence six times without taking anything in that he gave in and looked up to find Vegard much, much closer than he expected.

"Stand up."

Vegard's quiet command shot through him and he found himself on his feet before he knew what he was doing.

(He blamed the dizziness and shortness of breath on standing too quickly because denial denial denial was so much easier to live with than acknowledgement.)

"Come here."

He took a few cautious steps around the desk. Two steps forward. One more and Vegard took one towards him until they were close, too close, the urge to _run, hide, don't let him read your mind_ almost overwhelming but something kept Bård rooted to the spot.

"Turn around."

Vegard's voice was almost a whisper now but still just as commanding. He turned slowly, heart pounding and hands clammy with, what? Nerves? Anticipation? Fear? No, not fear. Never fear with Vegard.

He waited.

The first touch was like electricity; fingertips caressing his neck behind his ear, so faint it was barely there but Bård felt it like a jolt through his whole body. He tried to stop himself trembling as Vegard's hand travelled up into his hair and gripped gently. He could feel the heat of his brother's body pressed up behind him, the urge to lean back and melt into it so strong but he refused to give in, still not completely convinced this wasn't some sleep deprived hallucination.

Vegard's voice filtered through the fog in his mind as he murmured,

"You'll never cut your hair short. Not for any number of donations."

The fingers tightened. Bård whimpered.

"I know you Bård," tighter again, "I know you better than you think," pulling hard enough to tilt his head back, pain intensifying the pleasure and leaving him breathless, eyes squeezed shut, "I _know_ you," Vegard practically growled into his ear and Bård couldn't help the moan that escaped.

Vegard pressed closer, his free arm winding around Bård's waist as he pressed a kiss to his brother's jaw. He loosened his grip on Bård's hair, fingers gently massaging and soothing as he placed a final, chaste kiss to his neck and stepped away.

Bård stood still, breath stuck in his throat and fingers trembling as he fought to stay upright. He heard Vegard walk away, heard him pause at the door before unlocking it and leaving. Only then did he allow himself to stagger forwards, brace himself against the desk, and breathe.


End file.
